


The Christmas Reaper

by LadyKnight33



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, White Christmas, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: What holiday spirit remains in an old man and his Reaper?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	The Christmas Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momopichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopichu/gifts).



> Inspired by the Legend of the Christmas Spider  
> Read three versions here: https://agrilife.org/urban-ipm/2018/12/21/the-legend-of-the-christmas-spider/
> 
> Author's Note: Hope you all have a fantastic holiday season!! I love this little legend for its unique take on making something beautiful out of what most find unpleasant.

**The Christmas Reaper**  


He didn’t belong here. Reyes doubted if he had ever belonged at this garish celebrations. Shadows disappeared under the diligent efforts of thousands twinkling lights. Vibrant colors flickered along the walls interspersed between garlands decked with giant red and gold ribbons. Music and joyful chatter blurred into indistinct noise as the Reaper slipped into self-made shadows. He would watch from a distance just as he always had. He wasn’t even invited after all.

Yet as he watched few members from the old Overwatch days, Gabriel remembered a time when he had lingered on the edge of the crowd. More visible, but not participating. Always ready to disappear should hints of a conflict appear somewhere in the world. Someone had to make sure people could still continue the merrymaking. Might as well be him. Over the years Gabriel became regulated to the sidelines and forgotten among the festivities.

After the awkward resolution of his feud with the Overwatch conglomerate, Reyes chose not to socialize with the men and women he had faced on the battlefield. Grudges lingered. Though one man continued to seek out unwanted interactions.

Jack Morrison stepped up beside him, shoving a mug of hot chocolate into Gabriel’s hand. “They’re hiding the liquor.” The former Strike Commander once sought the center of attention at holiday gatherings. With a receding, snow white hairline and many more scars, Jack no longer gathered the spotlight as he once did.

“Then why are you handing me this?” Reaper scowled, ready to dump the overly sweet cocoa into the nearest potted plant. The cowl of his hoodie hid his face in comforting shadows. One rule of the party was ‘no masks.’ It was all in an effort to clean up a difficult past.

The soldier’s green tacky Christmas sweater caught the light as the man shrugged. “Thought you would want something to keep your hands occupied so you don’t have to join whatever that is.” Jack motioned to the younger crowd and some highly animated group game. The sheer exuberance of the scene pushed Reaper further into the shadows. “Gabe… Come on, let’s hide elsewhere.” Morrison tilted his head towards a dark doorway. Just the place to escape the overabundance of excitement.

Under the night sky speckled with stars, Gabriel managed a sigh of relief. “You don’t have to stay.” He had no intention on rejoining the party.

“It’s a nice night.” Jack focused his attention on his equally tacky Christmas mug of a Pachimari in a Santa Hat.

“It’s freezing.”

“To you, everything is freezing.” Jack’s quick comebacks still made Gabriel smile.

The vast expanse of the abandoned Watchpoint territory stretched out before them. Beyond the cliffs gentle repetitive breaking waves replaced jarring upbeat music. Cold weather was one of last thoughts visitors had on the shores of the Mediterranean. “That was before. Now I don’t feel much of anything.”

“I know that’s not true.” Jack slipped a hand into Gabriel’s and held on tightly. “You still complain about the weather.” Winter was not what the soldier referred to. It was comforting to know his old friend and partner still understood him. Giving into hatred had twisted his physical body into a form unrecognizable and better left hidden away. Sharing even simple contact with Jack reminded Gabriel of better times. 

“I’m not the one going on about missing your white Christmases.”

“Hey.” Jack’s protest lacked bite under his massive grin. “It’s that time of the year where you’re supposed to enjoy snow. Where’s your holiday spirit anyway?”

Reaper chuckled. “Using my own words against me. I guess it’s not as dead as I am.” When Jack frowned, likely to admonish Gabriel yet again for ill placed self-depreciation, Reyes could only smile. Slowly swirls of the black smoky substance making up Gabriel’s clothing, gear, and body collected above them. He relaxed and remembered the first winter he had experienced safe and warm in Jack’s hometown. The cloud of biological based nano-technology flickered from gray to white. “Merry Christmas, Jack.” 

Gentle flecks of white crystals descended around them untouched by the costal winds. Though nothing collected on the ground, the very air shimmered with the illusion of snow falling around them. Jack’s bright blue eyes widen as he took in the scene. For a few precious moments, only the two of them existed within the silent winter wonderland. 

Traditional carols blared through open doors as the party goers noticed the strange weather. Jack pulled his partner close. “Perfect.” The kiss surprised him. Up until that very moment, Gabriel had no idea he could do anything to match the beauty of the man in his arms.


End file.
